


25 Days Of Elsanna

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 25 days of elsanna, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cuddling, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fulff, Incest, Making Out, Slow Build, elsanna advent calendar, elsannafondues advent calendar, following the movie, frick frack, hand holding, magic snow, nsfw-ish, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka 25 Days of Christmas / The Elsanna Advent Calendar</p><p>Christmas is just around the corner. And not only for us, but also for the people of Arendelle. And that includes Princess Anna and Queen Elsa who have decided to spend this time together. </p><p>It's an Advent Calendar, one little chapter per day. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st December

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, a little late: Day 1/25! I solemnly swear to be faster tomorrow… *cough* hopefully. I haven’t been writing for a while so the next days will be better than this bumpy start I hope… anyway; please enjoy <3 +There’s a little theme to every day. 
> 
> Also to be found on tumblr under the same tags and here: http://elsannafondue.tumblr.com/post/104103847127/25-days-of-christmas-elsanna-advent-calendar

**25 Days of Christmas**

1st December    
  
“Elsaaa—-h”; the light, chanting voice was echoing through the halls, just like the most beautiful concert. As always you could tell what mood she was in right away. Well, at least the addressed Queen could. So when her dear sister entered the study in a quick pace, forgetting to knock, she was already standing and awaiting whatever happy news Anna was bringing. 

  
“Elsa.”, she repeated, slightly out of breath. “Elsa-”, her sentence started. “See what I found.”   
Holding up a box that looked awfully heavy, she took another step closer, only stopping when Elsa got to her first.   
  
“What is it..?”, she furrowed her brows. Anna being in a jolly mood didn’t  _always_  mean that the older sibling would be delighted as well. In fact, it often got her very wary of having to end the day with cleaning her sisters mess.   
  
“Oh, no. I won’t tell you. Guess!”   
  
“Anna- … please just tell me?”, she put on her nicest but most pleading smile. Elsa had been spending the previous 20 hours at her desk. And though she wouldn’t let one know, she was quite exhausted.   
  
Anna sighed, pretending to be tragically disappointed.   
“Alright. I’ll tell you.”, pause, “but only because I am the best Sister you  _ever_  had and you shall remember that in 24 days!”, she waved her finger around and Elsa was seriously stunned by how Anna still managed to hold that box.   
“Of course.”, she chuckled, “wait what’s in 24 days, Anna?”   
  
And at that moment, Anna almost dropped the heavy thing.   
  
“What- Elsa!!”, she gasped, “ _You_  have spend wa-ay too much time in this – this … old room.”, Anna was so shocked, she lacked good insults.   
  
“Just tell me?”, The Queen pleaded.   
“Fine. Where do I start? …in this box… that I totally did not find while going through anyone’s things or whilst trying to find anything sus- I mean.. hahaha”, what a suspicious nervous laugh.   
  
Elsa raised her brow. But she waited for her sister to finish. Surely things would make sense in a minute.   
  
“Where was I? Oh right! Well, you see”, she put the box down, stroking her aching back, and opened it, “I found….” Another dramatic pause. “Christmas decorations!”, she declared all too happy.   
  
“Oh”   
  
“From when we were little, remember? We used to have them up all winter.”, Anna held up a little snowman, painted with childish spots all over the poor thing.   
  
For a moment there, Elsa was feeling a tiny pull in her chest. The last time they had hung up decorations together was before the incident. But Anna’s face didn’t show a single sign of that painful memory. And Elsa went back to a honest smile. The redhead had this effect on her.    
“That’s really lovely, Anna. We should put them up when it is December.”   
  
“….”  
  
“….?” 

  
“… what do you mean,  _when it’s december_?”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
“Today is the first day! The first day of december, Elsa!”, her shock turned into amusement, “And as Princess, I hereby declare that you won’t be allowed to work until the holidays are over! Well, not that much at least. Did you really not realize what date it is?”   
  
Elsa blinked a bit perplex.   
“I… well, you see, there really was a lot of paperwork and I need to-”   
  
“Oh come on. It’s our first christmas back together”, she already knew where this was going.” And – I mean.. you know. After everything… Pleeeeeeaaaaase let us share this?”   
  
A moment passed. And Anna did not so much as blink, whilst using her very best puppyeyes.   
  
The Queen sighed defeated.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“OOOooh this will be absolutely great!”, what was a little bit of work that she won’t get done, next to the happiness of her sister?   
  
“We can start decorating tomorrow! I will get the other boxes right away!”, and off Anna went, skirt flying through the air like the forecast of an oncoming storm.   
Elsa shook her head with a small smile.   
  
"Oh Anna", she chuckled.  
  
 **see you tomorrow for day 2**    
  
tags that i will be using from now on: elsannafondues advent calendar - 25 days of elsanna - elsanna advent calendar 


	2. 2nd December

“Please make up your mind, Anna. I know that I agreed to this, but it is getting out of hand.” 

“Just- .. maybe but it a liiitle bit higher? Only once more?” 

“Fine.”, she sighed, “but it will stay right there!” 

“Sure, sure, it will be just perfect there! I’m super sure.” 

Elsa fixated the the row of little snowflakes and snowmen above the heavy wooden door. Apparently Anna had very clear thoughts about the way she wanted the halls to be decorated. Or so she thought. Because, in the end most pieces needed quite a few attempts before she was completely satisfied. 

“Yes! You see? Told you it’d be perfect!”, she crossed her arms proudly and grinned. 

“I’m glad that you like it.”, Elsa sighed.   
The sisters had started decorating a few hours ago. Even though it was only the middle of the day. But the excitement of spending the entire day with Elsa had ruined Anna’s night. So she ended up awake unusually early. Not even Elsa had been awake by then. Had been. Anna made sure to change that when she checked on her sister about five times until she finally awoke. 

Elsa was a bit taken by surprise now, when Anna wrapped her arms around the older ones slim form. Still just a little unused to being this close to anyone, she needed a moment until her body eased into the embrace.Elsa gently placed her hands on Anna’s back. 

“Thank you….”, the strawberry blonde whispered, already imagining her sisters expression. A little confused but still poised. “I know… that you have a lot of work and well it’s all been so long, so it might be a bit strange and all that, and also the bad memories, but… you’re still doing this. With me, I mean. And I’m really glad and happy. And I’ve been hoping a long time, for this… so.. you know. Eh- ..Thank you… I really really appreciate it!” 

It took the older one a moment before she truly realised the meaning behind Anna’s words. She squeezed her a little tighter, more confident by now.   
“Of course, silly”, she mumbled into her sisters shoulder, “I love you.” 

Anna’s heart jumped a little. For so long she hadn’t wanted anything but to be with her dear sibling again. She sighed happily and relieved, closing her eyes. 

“Just please don’t thank me. I am not doing you a favour, Anna..”, Elsa spoke honestly. She smiled to herself, “I’m doing it for myself as much as I am for you.” 

Over years Elsa had longed for that very feeling, that now finally warmed her chest and filled her heart. 

Anna gave a small nod and the Queen actually wondered if her sister was sharing a little tear. For all she knew, her own eyes appeared to be heading for this very goal. 

“I love you too.”; Anna hugged her even tighter. Almost a little too tight. 

Elsa could hear the little lump in her throat now. This was it. Happiness. All they had ever wanted; right here in their arms. Surrounded by old boxes, horrible and not so horrible Christmas decorations and the smell of evergreens. 

Elsa chuckled, putting a hand into Anna’s hair. “Are you crying?” 

“Wha- Nooo-o!!”, she sniffed, “Of course not. I wouldn’t”, an actual sob escaped her throat. “I’m just happy!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone out there likes this, or well reads it. But maybe also likes it. If so, thank you + you are welcome. xD   
> (Let's ignore that I am posting it in the late evening once again.)
> 
> Leave a comment if you please (I'd be quite pleased) and have a nice christmas-y time :3


	3. Day 3

3rd December 

 After spending an entire day with Anna to decorate Arendelle's royal castle, Elsa had to catch up on some work. Of course her sister had tried to talk her out of this, but there was no can do. If she didn't do it now, she'd have double the work tomorrow. Only that there wouldn't be any time tomorrow, due to the opening of the annual Winter and Holiday season in the the courtyard. For the first time since the late King and Queen had passed away.  

So as an upside of having to work, it also prevented a distraction for Elsa from the thoughts of holding a speech and all that.   
The only thing it didn't set her mind off however, was her sister. 

Elsa hadn't seen Anna since breakfast, and besides the quiet gratefulness for the silence, she was getting a little worried.  

The Queen sighed. And got out of that big old chair, passing the huge windows.   
The weather outside was frightful. It had been heavily raining all day long. Not exactly the dreamiest winter weather you could imagine.   
But apparently, not everyone thought so. Because there she was. Right in the middle of the court. Anna. “What on earth-”, not believing her eyes, Elsa turned around in a swift move and hurried to get out of the office, down the stairs and in to the yard. 

“Anna!!”, she put her hands on her hips, “ANNA!” 

The ginger one looked up. Surprised at first but delighted a second later. “Elsa! Get over here.” She spread her arms. “What on earth are you doing, you will catch a cold!”   
“I already have one”, and at that she grabbed Elsa by her waist: 

“....”   
“Sorry. Bad pun.”, she appologized quickly. 

Elsa sighed, “Nevermind. Will you just come in now? So we can dry you up?” 

“Ooooh, but why...?”, she complained, “it's such lovely weather!” 

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and held it at shoulder height. “Have you never danced in the rain before?” 

Silence. “Okay, you're looking at me like I am crazy, sooo I guess that's probably a 'nooo-'?”, she watched Elsa's face frown, knowing that her sister just wanted to get back inside. Both of them were already soaking wet. “Well, I'll just change that now! I mean, if that's okay. Which I say it is! Okay?” 

Elsa sighed again. “If we can go back inside then, it's fine... just hurry. You know that I don't dance, Anna” 

Anna rolled her eyes. “Dancing is not something you just get over with! It's fun, Elsa. Here, I'll show you!”   
Still holding Elsa's hand and waist, Anna started moving her feet, taking her sister with her. Leading the way. This wasn't the way of dancing that she has had in mind, but the only way to do it together that she could think of. 

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up a little, probably from the cold and rain. Despite them not bothering her.   
Anna smiled widely. She kept dancing, hand firmly but soft on her older sister.   
“See? It's fun.”   
Elsa just nodded, fascinated by the way Anna's face shone under the heavy raindrops and wet hair. Never stopping to smile. Eyes bright.  
The blonde couldn't stop her own lips from forming a gentle smile. “I see...”, she said softly. 

Did she imagine that or did Anna's rosy cheeks just got a little darker? 

Their feet kept moving in sync, like they had waited all their lives to be dancing together. All alone in the courtyard. Until the rain would stop. Their stomachs fluttering just a little. Probably from the pure rejoice they got to share. What else could possibly make them feel this happy?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so gay (◕‿◕✿) .. yay! Tho once again, I am late. And sorry. It's 10 pm here ... and I really wanted this to be up a lot earlier, but somehow time is not one of my strengths.... at least it's still the 3rd! Right? I mean... in europe and the US at least... that has to count for something?   
> Anyways, see ya'all tomorrow!? (︶◡︶✿)


	4. Day 4

4th December 

It was truly a wonder that neither one of the royal sisters had caught a cold after spending at least half an hour dancing in the pouring rain.   
Elsa and Anna had only headed back inside for a change of clothes once they got tired and too wet to ignore it. It was already time for dinner by then and the evening ended uneventful. Something that Elsa appreciated, since she needed a quiet and long night to be able to handle the next day. 

 

The annual winter and holiday season was officially beginning today. And as the Queen of Arendelle, it was Elsa's duty to be present and open the period with a few words. 

Of course she had started writing said speech some while ago. In fact, she had started almost immediately after the great thaw. But this wasn't making her any less anxious when the day came around and she stood in front of the gate.   
...  
Anna was late. As usual. But she came running just in time. Giving Elsa a quick hug and a wide smile. There was no magic needed to tell that she was excited. Anna had always loved this time of the year the very most. 

“This will be so much fun!”, she smiled brightly as always.   
A nod was all the answer Elsa could give as she took a deep breath and tried to focus on what she was going to say in a few minutes. Ice was coating her pale fingertips. It had really gotten easier during the past month. But easier however didn't mean perfect. And while you could see Anna's hot breath in the cold hair, Elsa's was completely invisible. Little side effects that still came and went with anxious moments. 

“Hey..? Are you okay, Elsa?”, the worried look on her face made the blonde smile.   
“I'm fine. Don't worry. Just have fun, you waited a long time for this.” 

Anna watched her sister. She knew her well enough by now to recognize bad lies.She shrugged; “It's okay to be nervous, though, you know. There's a lot of people in this town, and some of them hadn't been here since the gates opened, so they might be a bit of a buzzkiller, but I am super sure that if-” 

“Stop- .. just, stop. Please..? Thank you. I think I'm good.”   
Anna had a way of making Elsa worry a lot more than necessary but this really wasn't the time nor place. Not that it ever was.   
“Ohgod”, she mumbled to herself, closing her blue eyes and taking a deep, cool breath. 

The younger one recognized the tension a bit helplessly. She had never been the best with words. Actions on the other side, they were Anna's strength. And realizing that made her next step easy.   
She took her sisters hand, smiling and squeezed it a little. 

Elsa opened her eyes again. Looking right into Anna's. A sudden warm feeling melted the ice on her cold hands within seconds. Unspoken words hung between the girls. Words that made Elsa's heart beat a bit slower and Anna's a bit faster. Words of reassurance. Trust. And love. 

“I'm here.”, Anna whispered. And Elsa nodded once more, but this time she meant it.   
“Thank you...”, The Queen gave a last, confirming nod, but to the guard who had been waiting by the Gate. He opened it right away, presenting the Sisters to the world.   
So Elsa and Anna stepped outside, not letting go of each others hands. 

“Hmmh... Love thaws...”, Elsa thought to herself, chuckling a little. She shook her head. It suddenly seemed so much easier. To hold the speech she knew by heart. To open the ceremonies. To present who had come just for the winter festival.   
The people adored her. Just like Anna had known that they would.   
How could anyone ever not absolutely adore her? She was beautiful, kind, intelligent and despite everything she said; an amazing Queen and Sister.   
Anna sighed lovingly. 

They just kept holding hands.   
Neither one really thought about it. It came so naturally. Every now and then Anna would squeeze Elsa's when she just got too proud of being related to this stunning woman. And Elsa would let her thumb run over Anna's palm affectionately, when her bold sister burred out excited words. 

Everything was easier when they were together. Why had it taken them so long to realize this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a lot like a gab filler to me… but eh… It felt needed? Let me know what you thin.   
> See you tomorrow for day 5 ... i can’t believe it’s 5 already!!


	5. Day 5

“Soooo....”, Anna, who was munching her breakfast while still wearing her most cuddly sleepwear, made Elsa look up from her plate. The Queen was already dressed, wearing one of her usual cotton dresses. The black and pine green one. Her ice gown had become something a little too festive for her own taste. And as it turned out, it wasn't the most comfortable for long days in the study. 

“It's already the 5th of December...”, Anna continued after finally swallowing her bit of egg, “And there's only like two or three weeks until Christmas? And there's been a lo-ot of rain lately... so it doesn't really seem like, you know...” She was clearly beating about the bush and seemed to be trying to stab the omelette to death. 

“Yes?”, Elsa was oblivious to what Anna meant to ask her. In fact, she hadn't even realized that the unspoken words were a question. 

“What do you think..?”, she finally stopped forking the yellow thing, “I mean, about snow. Letting it snow. For Christmas I mean. And for now. And maybe until Christmas- it would look really nice now, You know, since it'd be winter this time. And the kids'd love it! And ehh, me too. And we could--”, she took a deep breath after babbling that speech. 

But just when Anna was about to continue where she had stopped, Elsa finished her sentence with a question;” build a snowman, maybe?” A little smirk danced across Elsa's pink lips. And Anna's cheeks flushed slightly. 

“YES!”, she spouted, “I mean- if you want to. We could... you don't have to! But it'd be-” 

“Nice?”, Elsa smiled, “I think your right.” 

The Queens gentle blue eyes rested on her sister, a smile lighting up the gorgeous face. And Anna found herself starring. Probably just in disbelieve. Yeah that was it. Surely. She hadn't thought that the older one would react so genuine and beneficial.   
She wanted to to thank her but words refused to leave her throat. 

Elsa's look became a concerned one. “Anna? Are you alright? Are you chocking?” Her eyes panicked a bit. 

“I-I'm fine!”, and her cheeks filled with even more blood, “More than fine! So you're saying yes? Really?” 

“Of course. I think this would work. And since you're the one helping me control my powers, it would only be fair to fulfill your request.” It happened faster than she could see. Anna jumped out of her seat and hurried over to her sister to lock the blonde in a tight embrace. “I love you”, she blurred out and Elsa chuckled. They were finally going to build that snowman together. In winter. 

“I love you too, dear.”, 

The hug was a quick one. Anna ended it and stood straight in front of Elsa who hadn't even nearly finished breakfast yet. “So- are you going to need a lot longer... ooor...”, she wanted her to do right away. Anna was sure that everyone else would be just as happy about the WINTER'S first snow, and who was she to let them wait? 

Elsa shook her head but smiled. “No, I'm ready. But don't you want to change first?”   
“Oh-”, she looked down on herself, “I'm fine. Let's go!”; Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her sister with her into the nearest hall that had a balcony.   
Once they got there, the strawberry blonde managed to open the big doors all by herself within mere seconds. No less excited than she used to be as a child. 

 

After yesterday, they had gotten pretty used to it, so when Elsa took Anna's hand as they stepped out, it didn't bother the other one at all.   
Outside, they were immediately hit by cold air. It was bad planning that the only one of them who wasn't bothered by the weather was also the one properly dressed. 

“You're really sure?”, she checked in one last time.   
The Queen of Arendelle took a deep breath as Anna watched in anticipation; because of what was to come! Not because of the deep breath heaving her chest. That would be so weird.   
The older one could feel the magic tingle in her fingertips. It wasn't the bad feeling it used to be. The magic felt a lot like the happiness she often had in her stomach when the sisters spend their time together.   
She let go of Anna's warm, soft hand. And with a smooth movement of Elsa's hands, spreading her arms, magic was getting out. Snowflakes appeared and started dancing as the wind carried them far away. Followed by many other. They were getting more by the second. And faster than Anna could say kanelbullar – it started to snow all naturally. 

Elsa lowered her hands. The funny tingling started to disappear already. 

Anna starred in awe at the snowflakes that were slowly floating through the air, leaving the clouds that they seemed to be coming from behind them. Each flake went on to their own journey to the ground, where they slowly but steadily started to color the grounds white. 

“wow... it's absolutely beautiful...” 

Elsa smiled, and Anna could swear that she was blushing, “thank you...” 

Anna looked at her sister, finally closing her mouth, “You're amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The days are getting longer! I need to contain myself ahhh! The first ones were 600 words, while was 700 and today is 800 words long! So tomorrow might be a bit shorter... But oh; christmas day will probably/hopefully be pretty long (compared to these shortys) so yay! :)   
> Thanks for reading and all the comments! <3 Have a great 5th day of Christmas!   
> See you tomorrow for day 6 :)


	6. Day 6

6th December   
  
All around Arendelle, people were completely lost in the most christmas-y mood. Most houses were already beautifully decorated with evergreens and little pictures and straw-dolls in the windows. Where colorful flowers had set the mood for summer before, were now poinsettias. Some of the women and children were already all too busy baking star shaped cinnamon cookies, gingerbread and speculoos. The smell filled the streets any time someone opened a door. And in addition to that, all the travelling salesmen and local store owners had put up their little trailers and booths in the streets, to sell goods that had been made sorely for Christmas. Blankets, decorations, more baked goods and food that went so well with the cold weather.   
  
The peaceful, jolly mood had not left out the castle, where a certain princess was currently getting hot coco from Gerda, who was enjoying a little chat with Kai by the oven. The older woman just smiled and listened as Anna went on and on, telling her about everything she and Elsa had been doing the past days.   
For so long, she had to watch the sisters grow apart. It filled Gerda’s heart with glee to finally see them smile like this again.   
“Here you go, child.”, she carefully handed Anna the large cups, “Be careful. Don’t burn yourself and don’t you drink up too fast. Tell her majesty the same!”   
Anna smiled, “Yes.”, she nodded and rolled her eyes playfully, “I know. This is not the first time you made me hot coca, Gerda.”   
“Yes. And it would not be the first time that you burn your tongue, Princess.”, Gerda waved with the wooden spoon that was next to the oven.   
Anna grinned. “Touché.”, before she added, “Thank you.” with a smile and finally left, balancing a cup in each hand.   
  
Luckily the door upstairs was already open. Knocking would have been impossible like this. “I’m back”, she declared, watching the level of chocolate sway from side to side. The smell constantly in her nose ever since leaving the kitchen. “Here – you, go.”, Anna gave one cup away.   
  
“Thank you.”, Elsa smiled and sat back down, watching Anna, so she wouldn’t fail while doing the same. “This took a while. Did you keep Gerda very busy? You know, we really shouldn’t occupy her so much on a free day.”   
  
“Oh no, she was happy to help”, Anna waved, “She and Kai where down there anyway.”   
Elsa nodded and turned her attention to the mug. Closing her eyes, she took the smell in. “Hmmhh… chocolate.”   
Anna smiled. This was their first hot coca together this year and in years.   
  
“I think the little marshmallows are already gone”, Anna stated a little dissapointed.   
“Hmm..”, Elsa didn’t mind. She had taken the day off. Her schedule had luckily gotten smaller after everything she did the past days. Including the holiday opening. 

Anna looked at her, sighing at the sight. She snuck a bit closer to her sister, close enough that their legs and arms were touching. Elsa smiled into her cup while taking a first sip. “Ooh it’s hot!”   
  
Anna giggled with slight schadenfreude,”Ah, right. Gerda told me to warn you.”   
“Too late.”, Elsa looked playfully hurt at her sister.   
  
“Ooooww, so sorry, sister dear”, Anna cuddled against her as an attempt to make the Queen forgive her. After all, she didn’t really want her to be in any pain. “Won’t happen again. Promise!”   
  
Elsa chuckled. “Alright. I may forgive you.”   
  
Opposite of them and their little red and green sofa the chimney crackled as it turned wood into brightly colored flames, warming and lighting up the room.   
  
Anna sighed. This was perfect. She leaned a little more against her sister as her eyes stayed on the fire, not noticing the blue orbs watching her.   
She took a sip of the warm chocolate that gently flushed down her throat and warmed her from the inside.   
  
Now that it had started to snow (thanks to Elsa), the air had gotten a lot colder. It wasn’t even pouring the white fluff permanently, and yet the whole atmosphere was changed. 

Much like Elsa’s and Anna. It was only about half a year, and yet they had become (and still were becoming) so comfortable and confident around the other one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 7!! :D  
> It won’t only be a week by then, since the sisters put up their decoration - but also a changing point in their relationship! It’s gonna get super gay, my friends. Like not only implied. hahaha... finally~ ;)


	7. Day 7

7th December

“Anna?”, Elsa stuck her head into the room, opening the door just enough for her body to fit in.   
The redhead looked and jumped up immediately. “Elsa!”, she smiled brightly, “You're finished with work for today?”   
Elsa put her finger in front of her mouth to signal the younger one too be quiet. “Not really...”, she confessed, “The meeting doesn't seem to be going anywhere... I was thinking ..” The Queen looked down. Then back at her sister. “We could sneak out? Maybe?” 

Anna's eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth for a joyful yelp but Elsa stopped her just in time, repeating the silence gesture. “Shhhhhhh!!! Our trade partners are not far.”   
Tho she had guessed that Anna was about so agree, so the Queen added appreciative smile; “Come on then.” 

Anna made her way out of the room and past Elsa where the latter took her hand and lead the way. The Sisters made sure not to run too loudly as they furthered the distance between them and Elsa's busy day.   
The girls were far out of reach for the fellow royals within minutes. 

 

“I think we can speak again. This should be by far, far enough.”   
Anna grinned cheesily, “What's with you being so sneaky today? You don't usually just like, leave work or even meetings or anything!” 

“Yes, well it was getting a little too stressful and boring. So I just asked myself”, pause, “what would Anna do?” 

“Oooooh, you though about meeee”, Anna cooed proudly before starting to laugh. “So what are we going to do now?”, she raised her eyebrows. 

“I don't know...”, Elsa hadn't gotten that far with planning, “What would you say about visiting the garden?” 

“Absolutely perfect.”, Anna smiled. It still seemed like any minute that she got to spend with Elsa was a precious present, so she didn't really care where they went. Though she did like the garden. It was huge and very well taken care of. No matter what season it was.The royal garden never lost it's bloom. 

Elsa linked arms with Anna, putting her free hand on the younger one's that was now being closest to her.   
Anna had realized this before. How slowly, ever since the great thaw, Elsa had started to initiate more and more contact with her sister. The strawberryblonde was feeling a bit rejected at first, when Elsa was still keeping her distance. But once she recognized the slow pattern, she adjusted. 

The girls entered the snowy garden in a calm pace. “It's so beautiful.”, Anna sighed.   
Sparkling snow was everywhere, and now that Anna had praised the features, Elsa felt a little challenged."Hmmm.. I think something is missing", she disagreed and took her hand off Anna's. Her pale fingers and wrist twirled through glittery air.   
All around them, the trees and hedges were almost instantly decorated with ice and lasting snowflakes. White frost covered the skinny branches entirely and beautiful decorations, formed as snowflakes started to hang low off them.   
Anna's mouth hang wide open. “Wow. You're amazing, Elsa!!”, She stared at what had just developed around them. “Hmm.. I think I can do better”, Elsa smirked and raised an eyebrow. She surely was feeling bold today. Anna looked at her in anticipation.   
"You think so?" 

Elsa let go of Anna's arm, to use both her hands. All around them pillars grew out of the ground. Carved details decked their sides, and when they met in the middle, just above the sisters, they formed a little roof. A tiny, elaborate fence connected the pillars on the ground. And a lovely pattern came almost half way down from between the pillars from above. Faster than she could have imagined, Anna and Elsa stood in the middle of a beautiful garden pavilion. 

Anna didn't know what to say when her eyes finally left the impressive construction. She starred at Elsa in adoration and amazement. Elsa's cheeks burned under the look her sister was giving her and she started to fiddle with her hands. She really didn't have to go this far. “Do you like it...?”, Elsa asked a bit shyly smiling, titling her head just enough to make her braid shift. Tiny snowflakes had fallen onto it in while building their shelter.   
“Yes. Of course. This is so amazing – I have never seen anything this beautiful- I mean, made out of snow, or really anything!” Anna blushed under the suggestion that Elsa had only build this place for her. 

The older one smiled happily and sighed relieved from slight nervousness. She didn't know where it was coming from. Just that Anna always made her feel like this when she complimented her. And under the watchful, loving eyes of said sister, she barely got the happy “thank you” out.

Noticing the snow on her sister, Anna stepped closer. Their feet were almost touching.”There's some- some snow on your hair-, wait”, she gently brushed it off, before fixing her own hair behind her ears and looking down for a second. Only inches parting them. Anna could feel hear her heart beating fast. It had done that so often lately, that she almost missed it. 

But then there was a sudden, very different sensation occupying her senses. 

She hadn't realized that it was happening until it was too late. Surprisingly warm, soft lips slightly pressed against her own pair. The gentle pressure of a hand on her neck. And the warmth of the so familiar face right in front of her. Anna's eyes felt shut at the sensation.   
She stomach twisted and turned in a funny way. Fluttering and tickling her, sending more warmth into every last little toe and finger. 

It wasn't until the lips left hers, that Anna opened her eyes again. She took a shaky breath after a second, unable to close her mouth due to the shock. Eyes darting right into her sisters. 

“Elsa..”, there was a question somewhere in the calling. 

“I-I- “, Elsa only seemed to realize what she had been doing now. Her eyes grew big in panic, fear and guilt. “I am so sorry- Anna- I-” 

She never got to finish that sentence, because Anna had completely stoped using her brain. She carefully grabbed Elsa's face and pulled her closer again. Lips meeting one another once more. They moved ever so carefully and shy. Noses bumping against each other. All eyes were closed. And Queen and Princess lost themselves in this very new feeling. Nothing had ever felt so right before. 

The doubt and fear that had tried to push itself through between the kisses was gone, as if the silent winter wind had just carried it away. If this moment were to never stop, it would yet be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 8! <3
> 
> And also: Happy 1 week anniversary haha! Finally we reached the real gay <3 oh I am so full of elsanna feels these days…   
> Damn tho, this chap is almost twice as long as it should be!! Oooohwoops 
> 
> \+ I almost wrote:   
> The doubt and fear that had tried to push itself through between the kisses was gone, as if the silent winter wind had just carried it away almost as if trying to say #noincestguilt *insert that wonderful gif of the incest guilt flying away here*


	8. Day 8

8th December 

After their kiss – correction: kisses, yesterday, the sisters had awkwardly continued their walk for a little while, not talking about it anymore. Before they awkwardly parted ways for the day, smiling happily. But being parted made room for confused and embarrassed feelings as well as questions. Though the butterflies and joy washed them away quickly. Neither had really realised how much they had wanted to feel the other one like this, just until it happened. 

The next morning they sat down next to each other for breakfast. Just like most other days.   
“Morning”, Elsa’s cheeks already changed colour.   
Anna often missed breakfast due to her sleep habits. But not today. She was already sitting there when Elsa entered. Hair braided. completely dressed. Face wide awake. 

“So… uhm… how did you sleep last night?”, Elsa asked a little too casually.   
“Ehh… fine. Good. Really good”, Anna lied but then corrected herself, “I mean, almost not at all. But it wasn’t bad. Not that bad. I’m not tired now!”   
Elsa chuckled, seemingly relieved about the younger ones babbling. 

 

“And you?”   
“The same.” 

They couldn’t help smiling at each other. Knowing just what had went through their sisters head all night long.   
“So… should weee-… you know… talk? About yesterday?”, Anna started without a warning.   
Elsa’s face got serious, “… I suppose we really should..”   
“Yeeah, I thought so”, Anna nodded. 

Silence. “But… we don’t have to.. now?”, she raised her eyebrows, “We could just, do that any other time, right?”   
“I guess so, Anna-”, the Queen was a little confused, “what are you getting at?” 

“If we don’t talk about it. Yet. I mean, it was just a little kiss”, Elsa blushed at that word, “It’s no bother?”   
“I… suppose?”   
“So…If I were to… say…. repeat that… it would be totally fine, right?”   
Now she got it. Elsa finally understood what Anna was implying.   
“Maybe you should test that theory?”   
“Maybe” 

Just seconds later, Anna leaned forward. Four eyes fell shut in an instance. And the exciting, funny feeling was right back in there tummies. The kiss lasted longer than the two yesterday did.   
Their breaths shook as Elsa and Anna put a little distance between their faces. 

“Once more?” 

Anna nodded widely and this time Elsa was right there. Kissing her. Already a little more talented that during their the very first kiss. It was pretty clear to Anna by now, why she and Kristoff had never worked out.   
The princess smiled at the blonde.   
“Breakfast?”, she suggested, before they could get lost in each other. Elsa smiled and put one last, short, kiss on Anna’s mouth. “Anything you want.” 

The rest of the day was peceful. They spend most of it together. Crafting some more christmas decorations and putting little kisses on each others lips anytime they felt like it. Just following their hearts and not using their heads for once. The kisses were a lot. Once or twice, Elsa left one on Anna’s slim hand or freckled cheek. Whilst Anna used Elsa’s concentration to kiss her nose and earn an altogether adorably confused look. Why hadn’t they started doing this earlier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 9!   
> +loooool maybe u didn’t do it b4 bc … you know.. sisters? but who cares, right? <3   
> I’m trying really hard not to turn this into angsty regret+strong love ahh 
> 
> this is my least fav chap so far, but I don’t have a lot of time or creativity today, pardon for that oxo Anything but satisfied with today ..


	9. Day 9

9th December

When Elsa woke up early this morning, she felt as though she could still sense the tingling of Anna's lips on hers. There was a smile on her face in an instant. She sighed and rolled over.   
  
The sun was just getting up and the sky found itself in a beautiful color pattern. It would be a nice day out. They should use it to go on another walk through the royal garden. The pavilion would still be there.   
  
Smiling even brighter, Elsa stretched out her hand to fix a stain of Anna's hair.  
The strawberryblone was laying right next to her, only about a foot parting them. As the evening had gone one, and the sisters had become weary, they retired to Elsa's room. Nothing happened. They just talked and held hands until both almost simultaneously fell asleep.   
Everything was suddenly so different, that not even Anna felt bold enough to move closer in her sleep.   
  
They had yet to really word what was happening between them. But the sisters would. In time. Now wasn't the moment to over think. Just for once even Elsa let her feelings reign over her mind. A difficult task for the Queen who used to be always in fear of loosing control. Anna was to blame for Elsa being able to do this now.   
  
She sighed relaxed and lovingly. Holding her hand on Anna's cheek. Watching her grow up from afar, Elsa had always seen sheer beauty in her sister. Her hair. Her Skin. The freckles. That adorable nose and those big ocean eyes. Her well formed body. Elsa's eyes wandered down a bit, before quickly darting back up when she heard a yawn. The blonde took her hand away, leaving Anna some room to wake up.   
  
“Good morning sleepyhead”, she smiled almost to happy for a simple greeting. She felt as if she was about to cry out of all this happiness.   
  
“Mmhhh... mooorn..”, yawn, “ing....”, Anna munched on nothing, eyes still closed. And Elsa chuckled.   
  
“You used to be such a morning person as a child.”, her hand found it's way back and gently stroked Anna's cheek.   
  
The princess smiled dorky, not fully awake, “Hmhm... nota ch-ch—yawwwwn-ild anymore... n little you. .. so looong...hmm... obv so no child'nymore wooooah”   
It was a little hard to make out what she was trying to say. Elsa needed a second to realize that Anna had just accused her child self of sleeping too long and her now obviously not being little anymore. The Queen blushed a bit at the 'woah' noises Anna made.   
Said one turned on her back and stretched.   
  
“I'm awake”; she announced sleepily and Elsa rolled her eyes.   
“I see.”   
“'m real serious.”   
“Of course you are, dear.”   
  
Anna rolled back on her side, finally looking at Elsa. “Morning.” Elsa smiled, when Anna added; “snøklokke.”   
“What?”   
Anna grinned cheekily.   
“That's a flower-”   
“It's a pretty flower~ “   
The sudden wake state of her sister came a little too fast and cunning for Elsa's taste.   
“Almost as pretty as you~ and hot. I mean cool. No I don't, I mean hot. Duh. But the flower isn't hot at all. I mean, it's a flower. Only you are. Like really, really hot-”   
“Please stop talking-”, Elsa's face was now almost completely pinkish.   
How on earth was she awake so fast? This was absolutely uncharacteristic.   
Anna watched her sisters face and when she was just feeling awkward a second ago, she now felt like laughing. But instead she got closer and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist. Not stopping to smile.   
  
Elsa finally dared to look at Anna again, hoping not to be blushing anymore. The older one copied the other ones hands, putting her own ones on Anna's back.   
They looked at each other for a moment.

Elsa leaned in and Anna's eyes were closed before their lips even met. It was a little long for a sheer good morning kiss. And only seconds split it from the second one. After all the the pecks they shared yesterday, their mouth started to know just what to do.   
Anna had kissed Kristoff before, whilst she was Elsa's first kiss, so she somehow knew a little more. But not really since kissing Kristoff wasn't this nice and always a little strange.   
  
They refused to let go of the other ones mouth once they got a hang of it. The sun had just risen and the already shared their longest kiss so far. Breaking up for breath, the sisters looked at each other. And their lips went right back! Moving full of love. Anna pulled Elsa a little closer while Elsa's hand went into the ginger mess of the princesses hair. A little gasp escaped their lips when their tongues met for the very first time. Neither knew what to do but it somehow worked. And the never wanted to stop.   
  
Elsa's other hand was now on Anna's side, who almost accidentally let her fingers go down a little, ending up on the Queens leg, near her  ~~bootylicious butt~~  backside.   
  
They had never been that close before. It seemed like there was no way that they'd ever let go of each other.   
The butterflies in their stomachs were running wild and unstoppable.   
  
Their hands just kept wandering, feeling the shapes they had only known from hugs.   
Anna's and Elsa's tongues never stopped dancing as the kiss kept going on.   
  
It took them a long while before they gasped for air. Breath coming faster. Cheeks burning. Hair even messier than before.   
  
The sisters stared at each other. This wasn't planned. But nice. Oh it was definitely nice!   
  
“Breakfast?”, Elsa asked helplessly.   
  
“Sure”, Anna nodded, she could still taste the Queens lips. And added:"snøklokke <3" 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 10! :D
> 
> I think they should finally talk about what they’re doing by then… xD So they can go one being all christmasy u.û


	10. Day 10

10th December   
  
It's been three days already, since Elsa's and Anna's first kiss. They haven't stopped kissing since. Elsa hardly got to do any work and the sisters were spending as much time together as possible. They had never been so glad to be royal and left alone for most of the time.   
  
As for yesterday, they were cuddling in front of the fire once again. Kissing and talking about books and chocolate. It cost them a lot of effort not to make out the entire day.   
  
Today wasn't very different. The weather was pretty bad. A mix of the rainy storm that would have been, if it wasn't for Elsa, and her snow. So the clouds hang low and dark. While the wind blew and snowflakes roared.   
 ~~The sisters enjoyed another quiet day inside the castle. Only making out twice so far.~~  They spend most of the day walking around the halls, checking the Christmas decorations and talking to some servants about the tree they'd put up in a few days. Anna clearly loved talking about the holidays. So now that they had finished dinner, the two got comfortable in the library with a few Christmas stories.   
  
“Which one should we read first?”, Elsa laid out the ones they had picked in her lap. There were; The Nutcracker and the Mouse King, The Elves and the Shoemaker, The Little Match Girl and The Christmas Cuckoo.   
The girls still held hands. Anna leaned over a little. “The little Match girl! Yes. Definetly that one. It's one of my favorite.”   
Elsa smiled and put the other books aside. But she paused when she was about to open the blue cover.   
  
“Before we read the book... “, her eyes went carefully from her lap to Anna, “... maybe we should talk.”   
  
“Talk?”   
“About...I really think that it's time. I meant to bring it up earlier... but-”  
“Oooooh..! Yes- I mean, sure.. if you want to.”   
“I- I mean, I like it. Really... but...”   
“I know”, Anna agreed.   
  
The sisters looked at each other. Elsa held on to Anna's hands, a little tighter.   
“I love you.”, she looked honestly into the sea colored eyes, “And.. you're my sister.”   
“I love you too”, Anna smiled a little sadly. She didn't want to stop being so close to the Queen, “And I know, yeah... But … that doesn't change anything for me!”   
  
“It's wrong Anna...”   
“It was okay when we didn't talk about.”   
“Because we didn't think about it either.”, Elsa explained pained.   
“So what are you saying is...”, Anna's eyes grew worried. She couldn't loose Elsa again.   
  
“I just..”, Elsa took a deep breath, “I can't make myself feel bad about this.” She smiled sadly, “I know it shouldn't feel so right and ..  _so_  good.”   
  
“Elsa.. I feel the same way!”, Anna wiped a tear away that Elsa didn't know was there. “It's... it's okay!”  
The blonde sighed, her love for Anna found no end. “I'm the Queen... If anyone knew-”   
“So we won't let anyone know! And what if?! They can't do anything!”, the princess' bold side was showing.   
Elsa rolled her eyes, but with a smile.   
  
“I want to be with you..”, she swallowed.   
“It can be our  _little_  secret...”, Anna assured her sister, “We're already weirdly close anyway! No one will notice. Hehe.”   
  
Elsa let out a suppressed quick sob and wrapped her arms around Anna. She whispered softly into her shoulder; “I love you.”   
Anna smiled and buried her face in Elsa's neck, “I love you too.. We can do this.”   
They knew that they shared their biggest fear. Loosing each other.   
A small nod was the answer when they pulled apart and looked at each other.   
“We can be together! .. It will alright”   
“Oh Anna”; Elsa couldn't put into words how relieved she was. “I love you so much.”   
She put her hands on the younger ones cheeks and pulled her closer until their lips finally met. Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa's neck and they stayed like this for a while. Loosing each other a little in the warm embrace and soft kisses.   
The worry they hadn't let themselves feel before, was fast gone. Sometimes not thinking was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 10!   
> I thought that this should be somehow a subject, it’d be a bit stranger otherwise oxo .. but I made it short haha.. sometimes things are easy! xD however: yay! They’re now officially dating <3


	11. Day 11

11th December

  
Anna could have been sadder about Elsa practically locking herself up in the office today. A lot of matters needed to be taken care of. Royal, Queenly stuff. Anna didn't get all of it. But what mattered, was that Elsa was busy today. Busy enough to at least not spend any time with her sister until dinner.   
  
It gave Anna the chance to finally start looking for Christmas presents! It was a little late, but she had been fairly distracted the past week. And with her and Elsa being so close now, she needed an even better present! Who was she kidding, she'd have wanted to get the most perfect thing anyway   
So after a little post-breakfast nap, she put on her boots and cape and made her way through the snowy streets into town.   
  
The weather was a lot nice than it had been yesterday. It wasn't snowing today and the sun shone. Though it was still just as cold. Elsa sure knew how to make a proper winter!   
  
Anna hummed a cheery song as she entered Arendelles market. She could have looked for or made a present in the castle, but she loved the town and had been eager to see what the men and women were selling, for days now.   
  
The smell was overwhelming. A mix of cinnamon, cold air and rusty fire. There were people selling all kids of sweets. New travelling salesmen that hadn't been to Arendelle before the great thaw were now sharing their exotic goods. Anna had to remind herself that she had just had breakfast and didn't come here to buy everything she saw. Which turned out to be a harder task than she thought.   
  
She took in some very distinctful smell. “Hmmm... chocolate” Her eyes spotted the wagon with an old man in it right away. Just a little bit wouldn't hurt right? No! No this wasn't what she came here for. If she'd start this now, she would never find a present for Elsa. And Elsa deserved the very best thing Anna could find in all of Arendelle!   
  
She also still needed something for Kristoff, olaf, Gerda, Kai and Marshmallow. Marshmallow would be a tough one though. He was still living happily in the mountains and Anna had forgiven him that he threw them down a hundred feet drop. But what would you give a gigantic snowman for christmas? Olaf on the other hand was easy. Same for Kristoff.   
  
But Elsa. Elsa was the most important one. This would be their very first Christmas together since they were tiny little ones.   
  
The princess kept wandering through the streets. Oddly no one really noticed her. The place was pretty crowded, but everyone was wrapped up in their own business.   
  
Anna was so close to going back to the chocolate man – when she spotted an old lady selling something to a young man. She took a closer look at what the woman was selling.   
  
  
At the same time Elsa had already finished today's paperwork. There weren't any diplomatic issues or tasks to take care of. She simply needed to get rid of Anna for one day. It was probably a bad choice to pick the one right after they committed to each other. But this had been in planning all too long.   
There were only 14 days left until Christmas. And Anna still had a lot of plans for the two of them.   
  
So Elsa needed to make some room to take care of the present she was to give her younger sister.   
It had to be just as perfect as the strawberry blonde. A hard task. But the Queen knew just what to do about it.   
Sure, she had forgotten that Christmas was near before Anna reminded her a while ago. But Elsa hadn't stopped thinking about the perfect present since.   
  
And She finally knew what it was going to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 11! 
> 
>  
> 
> But before you leave: Here's a little question for you! Please, comment/send an ask/ whatever :) 
> 
> What should Elsa give Anna for Christmas? And what should she get from Anna?


	12. Day 12

12th December   
  
“Ahh- Anna stop!!”, Elsa hid behind her arms.   
  
“No-”, the princess grinned boldly, “Say that again!”   
  
“I didn't say anything!”, she carefully lowered her arms a little, showing her flushed cheeks.   
  
“Oh yes you did!” Anna warningly held a hand full of flour. Elsa was already white all over. Her hair especially hit. Her dress just barely. But the other one didn't look any better. “I heard you, clearly!”   
“So why do you need me to repeat myself?”, she looked slightly pleading at her armed sister.   
“Because I want to hear it again”, the strawberry blonde grinned wildly, “Come on, Elsa.”   
  
And just when she was about to let her guard down entirely, Anna threw another hand full of white powder at her. She glared a little at the younger one. “So?”, Anna asked again.   
“Two can play this game, Anna!”, the Queen warned.   
“Oooohw, come oooooon.”, she made big puppy eyes, “Just say it like, you know, once more, please? Pleeeeeease.”   
  
They had meant to do some Christmas baking. But at some point things got out of control. There was hardly one plate full of cookies so far.   
  
Anna grabbed Elsa by the waist and pulled her closer. A little gasped escaped the pink lips.   
“I 'm  _so_  in love with you too”, she laughed happily, feeling Elsa's hands on her arms now. She was blushing a little as well, but the blondes pale skin was showing it off so much better.   
  
Elsa finally gave in and leaned a little closer. “I am completely in love with you, Anna”, she repeated her earlier mumbling. One of her hands placed itself on her sisters cheek, before she closed the distance between the two with a kiss. They were moving their lips so talented. “Hmmn”, Anna hummed.   
“ah Love you so”, Elsa murmured in between, her other hand now on the small of the Princess' back.   
  
They never enjoyed anything as much as their new found hobbey. Kissing.   
  
Elsa pulled away without a warning; “Gerda!” she turned alerted to the door. Only a few seconds later the maid came in with a nod and smiled at each girl, “Your majesty. Princess.”   
  
“Gerda”, Elsa smiled awkwardly back, fixing her white hair.   
  
“How are you two doing?”, she checked the bowl next to the royals. There was hardly anything in there. The flour had mostly landed on Elsa and the floor.   
The two shared a glimpse behind Gerda's back. Both a little shocked at her suddenly company. Heaven knows what would have happened if Elsa hadn't heard the steps fast enough.   
  
“There is more flour over there.", she informed them, "I just came to get something.”, she walked into the other half of the kitchen. Seemingly unwilling to help the young ones when they put so little effort into the baking part. Yet Gerda smiled.   
“Let me know when you two need help”, she left them alone again.   
  
“That was  _so_  close!”, Anna gasped.   
“Closer than close“, Elsa corrected and looked at the door.   
“... we should probably keep baking.”   
“... sure.”   
  
Elsa broke the eggs and let the goo~y things fall into the bowl, while Anna poured a little too much milk in. Sugar was next. Then finally, the flour. They were a little more quiet now than before. Anna mixed all the ingredients with her hands, Elsa wasn't exactly fond of the feeling that came with sticking your hand in dough.   
  
“What shapes do you want to make these ones in?”, Elsa asked casually with a smile and chuckled, “Some more snowmen?” 

  
“Nah, we can't reeeally share them with Olaf or marshmallow like this. I mean, we could. But it'd be a little wrong, wouldn't it?”, She stuck her finger right in the batter and took some of it out as if she were using a spoon. Pluged her finger on her tongue and closed her red lips around it, she sucked the batter off.   
  
Elsa forgot what she was about to say. Watching a bit too closely. “Not the only wrong thing...-”   
“Hm?”, Anna looked up at her, finger still in her mouth.   
Elsa swallowed, cheeks pink.

“Are you okay?”, she finally took it out.   
“Eh- yes, yes. Of course. L-let's keep baking! What shapes did you say? Snowmen?”, she grabbed the little cookie cutter.   
Anna watched a bit dazzled, before they continued baking. Using the snowman once more after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 13! 
> 
> And I will just ask again until Christmas! haha - comment/send an ask/ whatever :) 
> 
> What DO YOU THINK should Elsa and Anna give each other for Christmas?


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am uploading this a little earlier than usual (like; almost a day early) since I won't be at home from way too early until way too late today.. The chapter will be on tumblr at 11am british time :)

  
13th December

 

“Hm...” “Hn” “Ah-nna” “Elsaaaah”   
“I think we should- hm---”   
“Hm-hm.---”   
  
It was a late morning, not long after breakfast had been served. The weather was nice once again, sunshine and snow were an odd mix though. But the air inside the library was getting a little bit cooler by the minute.   
  
Elsa and Anna found a great comfortable position on the red velvet sofa. They had been there for way too long by now. But this hall was, apart from their bedrooms and the office, the safest space for the secret lovers.   
They were currently laying on top of each other. Still fully clothed in messy dresses, but hands had already moved almost all over the soft fabrics. They just held each others body's close. Humming to the beating of their hearts while they kept kissing.   
The butterflies were no less than during their first kiss. If anything, there were more by now. But their tongues and lips had already gained so much experience. It was driving them mad.    
  
Wet kissing noises and sweet love sounds filled the huge room. Their lips seemed like they were made for each other.   
  
“Annaah-hngmhhh”, every time Elsa tried to say something unrelated to their making out, Anna just kissed her. It had been working pretty well for quite some time. But now she could feel Elsa slowing their lips down. Pulling her tongue back. And leaving the younger one wanting more.   
“Elsaaah”, she moaned pleadingly.   
  
Called one tried to catch her breath, “.. Kristoff.. and Olaf are coming soon!”, she finally managed to say, still pressed against the lovely curved body of her the princess.   
  
“Ugh”, she groaned, “Why now..???”   
“We need to fix ourselves up”, Elsa reminded her without giving an answer. She had been completely lost in their activity.   
“Fine”, Anna sighed, “but one more kiss.”   
  
“I know that I will probably regret this, because you will make it last forever – but”, she had absolutely no self control at this one thing,”Fine.. One more! But only one, Anna.”   
  
Anna grinned pleased. She pulled Elsa a bit closer, which wasn't really possible anymore, and started another passionate kiss. It wasn't lasting as long as the other ones. But it was still breathtaking.   
  
“Really,  _now_...”, Elsa reminded her, breaking the kiss once more.   
“Fine..”   
“Do I have to remind you that this was your idea?”, They were still on top of each other. Fingers buried in hair.   
  
It was harder to pull way than they'd like to admit. This way of spending time had grown to be their favorite thing in so short. They adjusted their dresses in no time, as if they had never done anything else. Before helping the other one with fixing the messy hair.   
  
“We should should offer them some cookies, there are some left right?”, the two royals just couldn't held back yesterday. They have had to taste what they made. And since there was an unreasonable amount of chocolate inside them, they had no other chance but to ne absolutely delicious.   
  
“Will you get them while I take care of these books?” , they had somehow made quite the mess out of the books that wre on the sofa and tables near. It was hard to believe that all they'd been doing was kissing.   
  
“As good as done!!”, Anna grinned and pressed a sweet kiss on Elsa's lips. She smiled right away.   
“I love you”, the blonde sighed happily.   
“Love ya tooo”, Anna pretty much declared, before quickly leaving the room.   
Kristoff, Olaf and Sven could be here for tea any minute! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 14! :)  
> I wonder how much longer they can keep away from doing the do hahahahaa.
> 
> And I will just ask again until Christmas! haha - comment/send an ask/ whatever :) 
> 
> What DO YOU THINK should Elsa and Anna give each other for Christmas?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ABOUT THIS ONE: this ship is sailing right into the love tunnel tonight! (this sounds worse than I had even imagined) 
> 
> there's nsfw-ish things in here... like boob touching ... and frick frack. But Nothing explicit! I am too bad at writing porn for that. So it's just a lot of passionate kissing and metaphors. But be warned anyway.

14th December  
  
The girls dropped right on the bed.   
“Uff… I had no idea that this would be so much work!”, Anna looked at Elsa’s ceiling.   
  
The older one chuckled, “I warned you, Anna. These things are never a lot of fun.” She sat at the edge and looked at her laying sister with a gentle smile.   
  
“Yeah, but wow, that was still so tiring!”   
“I’m sorry”, Elsa smiled and leaned over her to leave a kiss on Anna’s lips.   
“No, I wanted to help. And I think it was fun to. Because we did it together.  
  
Earlier today, the two royals had finished all preparations for Christmas. There were only a few days left, and as it turned out, the other kingdoms had somehow expected a party invitation. Possibly due to some very talkative princess who had been speaking ofnothing but Christmas, even before December had started.   
So now, they had to do something. And the planning, especially so shortly before the event, was far more work than either sister had expected it to be.   
  
Anna sighed, “But It’ll be so great! We’ll have everyone here again. I hope they’ll all come. I bet that they will. And we will have ice statues, and choclate! And music! And dancing!”   
Elsa laughed a little. She loved to see her sister happy. “It will surely be wonderful, dear.”   
  
Anna looked back at her and smiled, pulling the Queen down to her. “I loooove you”, she hummed right before they kissed once more. Lasting a little longer this time.   
Elsa couldn’t keep her balance bend like this and lost it just after they had parted again. She landed right next to the princess who giggled. “Wow, so ungraceful. That’s so not you, Elsa”, she teased.   
  
The blonde rolled her eyes, blushing a little ”oh shut up, Anna.” She pulled her sister closer and kissed her again, trying to avoid any more teasing.   
Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, smiling. “Hmmh, okay”  
  
They kept kissing like this for a while, before the older ones hands were moving up and down the strawberry blondes sides. Anna’s were more daringly on their way to her Queens behind, grabbing slightly.   
Their tongues got active before they knew what was happening.   
  
There wasn’t as much as a millimeter room between them. Their hands just kept moving, never satisfied with only feeling one part of the other woman’s body.   
  
“Ahnna”, Elsa moaned, one hand in her sisters hair, messing it up badly.   
“Hmhmnn”, She couldn’t help herself. Her lips had gone lost somewhere on the icy Queens hot neck. Her hands were slowly wandering up the gowns side, moving closer to the middle of her torso before stopping.   
  
Having yet enough brain left, Elsa realized what the other one wanted. She took her free hand from Anna’s back, where she had been pressing her closer against herself, and put it over the freckled one. Moving it just a little more upward. Signaling that it was alright. More than alright. Elsa let out a huffed breath when Anna’s hands were on her breasts for the first time.   
She looked at her sister. Anna was completely taken in by the feeling and allowance. They kissed again. Elsa was feeling bolder now and found her own way to the sweet chest of her lover. The two were absorbed by the new sensation, before they finally looked at each other again.   
  
Cheeks were all red and bodies heated. A look was enough to make both of them sit up almost immediately. They quickly removed the parts of their dresses that came off easily. Kissing again, Elsa got her hands on the back of Anna’s Corset but she paused before undoing it. “Are you sure?”, out of breath she looked at her one true love. Anna was nodding like almost a hundred times. “Ohgod yes! Please. Totally, absolutely!”, she was just as much without breath as her sister. Who nodded in respond, before starting to unknot what tied Anna’s green and golden cage together.   
  
The ginger was moving their lips together again, while mimicking the older royal. Elsa’s pink corset was tied on the front. The ribbon on it was gone in no time at all. Only seconds from there and both of them had lost the security of their underwear, leaving only one part of it. But it didn’t last long.   
  
Anna gasped at the beautiful view in front of her. Oh she would make full use of this beauty tonight. The pale blonde was so much more stunning and perfect than she had ever dared to imagine. And lord, had she imagined!   
  
Elsa wasn’t taken aback any less. The soft freckles on Anna’s smooth skin seemed to be telling the most romantic story. Her well formed bosom being the center of her torso and Elsa’s attention. She swallowed.   
  
Touching skin for the first time send sensations through their fingers and into their stomachs that neither had thought could possibly exist. This was worth everything they were risking.   
Elsa and Anna didn’t spend a single thought on the sins they were about to commit. Why ever did anyone decide that this was only to be done after marriage? Who could wait that long.  
  
Passionate kisses found shoulders and chests, hands and fingers. Legs and arms were tangled and the new feelings were tasted until they got completely and utterly drunk on each other. They kept going as long as possible. Lost in sensations and love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 15!


	15. Day 15

15th December   
  
The _morning after_  almost got awkward when Anna accidentally woke Elsa up with uncoordinated moments after just having regained consciousness herself.   
  
Only in the moment they looked at each, did they realize what had happened the previous night.   
But before either was able to say something stupid, Elsa leaned in for a short kiss.   
“Good morning”, she whispered.   
Anna seemed a little relieved, “Morning”, she sighed.   
  
The day had only just started and the girls were already blushing.   
“Soo...”, Elsa started, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible, “last night...”   
“Yes?”   
“It was-...”, the Queen searched for the right words.   
Her sister helped out just in time;”amazing!”   
Elsa's cheeks turned even redder in agreement.   
“I mean”, Anna continued when her sister didn't manage to regain her voice just yet, “wow- I had no idea...! I don't even know where to start. I mean at first it was a bit … but then.. and in the end- I mean... your voice!”   
“I think we've just talked enough about this now”, she butted in.   
“Really?”, the princess was a little disappointed.   
  
“Just... for now”, the blonde suggested, “It's a bit embarrassing... but yes, you're right.” She smiled. “It was...  _wow_  ...”   
  
Anna pressed another kiss on her sisters soft lips. “We have to do that again.”   
“Soon”, Elsa agreed, avoiding to say now. It was all still very new.  
  
They stayed in bed for a little longer, after that. Just cuddling and talking some more about whatever came into their minds. But the first stomach growling pulled them out of their dream like scenery.   
The two royals got out of bed and into some proper clothes before leaving for their first meal on this fine day.   
  
Thanks to yesterday, there was no more work to be done. And with so much free time on their hands, Elsa and Anna decided to leave the castle and go for a walk. Quiet alone time that could be used for conversing even more. Ever since the great thaw, they seemed to just never be running out of topics to talk about.   
The went down the long walks of the royal garden, taking a moment in the ice pavilion where they first kissed. It seemed like it's been so long ago. When there were merely days or weeks parting them from that day. So much had happened since.   
  
Elsa and Anna kissed once more in the center of the beautiful thing.   
“I love you”, Elsa whispered.   
“I love you”, Anna whispered back.  
  
The two spend quite a long time outside.Only when it started to snow, did they finally get on their way back. But not without sharing some smooches under the falling flakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 16! :) 
> 
> I am actually very glad that most of this is over, I am so tired rn I almost didn't manage to write today whoops.. I should start writing the chapters in advance…but that would make too much sense~ lalala


	16. 16th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for those lovely comments, I'll be answering within the nex days as I go a lot of stuff goin on w/finally being back on social media/comin back atm

16th December   
  
“Morning A-”, Elsa looked at where her sister was supposed to be, “Anna?”   
  
She took a step inside the room. The curtains were still drawn and only a little glim of light made it into the bedroom. In the center of the bed was a little bundle. Well not quite that little. The messy sheets around the blanket hill were empty apart from a few strawberry blonde streaks coming from said bundle.   
  
“Anna…?”   
  
Groaning came from the bed.   
  
“Are you alright, love?”, Anna shifted under the security of her cocoon. Another groan.   
Elsa made her way over to where her sister presumably was. Ever so carefully she set down, when the bundle suddenly coughed. A rough and painful sound.   
  
“Oh dear.”, Elsa looked worried at her hidden sister when she slowly brushed away some of the blanket, “Anna?”   
  
“Yeeeeeah?”, the Princess’ face came to show. It was as pale as marble, apart from her red shining nose and eyes.   
  
“Oh no”, The Queen exclaimed. Anna’s answer was a sneeze, in an awfully adorable way, considering the situation.   
  
Elsa put her hand on her sisters forehead, “I think we spent a little too much time in the snow, Anna….” The worry in her voice knew no end. She was usually already half off a cliff with worrying about her beloved younger sibling. But actually seeing her sick, coughing and sneezing was hurting her heart. “You’re definitely running a fever…” ~~( _frozen fever_???? anyone??)~~  
  
“I’m fineeeeeee”, Anna murmured between coughs.   
  
“Yes. Of course.”, Else rolled her eyes. She let a little magic slip into her fingertips and put her hand back on Annas forehead, hoping that it would help her.   
  
“I am sorry…”, the blonde settled in the bed, leaning against the headboard. She looked at the younger one in pity and guilt. “I should have-”   
  
“Elsa-”, Anna stopped her, “ ‘s not your fault.” Another sneeze.   
  
“But it’s my fault that it’s snowing- and I shouldn’t have let you stay outside for so long. I’m your older sister I-”   
  
“You’re my sister, not my mother.”, the ginger one sneezed. Her nose and throat hurt equally much. But the cold hand on her head helped a little and her face tingled like it always did when Elsa touched her. “I love your snow”, she added.   
  
“But Anna”   
  
“No but. I am too sick to argue.”, she stated, snuggling closer to her sister, “but I don’t want to get you sick too…maybe you should better go..”   
  
“Don’t worry..”, Elsa smiled a little. Still feeling guilty, “I don’t get sick.”   
  
“Ever?”   
  
“Hmhm.”   
  
“Hm.”   
  
Elsa looked at her in question.   
  
“Lucky you”, she huffed with played jealousy, which actually made Elsa chuckle.   
  
“Well at least I can take care of you this way…”, she offered.   
  
“Hmmm…”, Anna thought. That was indeed a very good point. Something she wished she’d be able to witness less feverishly. But of course that wouldn’t make sense anymore. “Good point. I accept.”   
  
No matter how old she was by now, the thought of Elsa fussing over her and cuddling her back full healthy warmed her right up.   
Anna adjusted her blanket to find a more comfortable position, wrapping her arms around Elsas hips and resting her head against her.   
  
The blondes free hand went to caress her loved ones hair and stroke her back, humming a little.   
“Do you want me to have you some tea made..? Breakfast..?”   
  
“ ‘m fine”, this was comfortable. Anna already felt a whole lot better. Or so she thought until she had to cough again. Maybe tea wasn’t such a bad idea after all. But not now. Right now she just wanted to stay like this.   
  
“Later…”, she murmured a little sleepily.   
  
Elsa watched her full of love. “But you need to drink a lot, love…”, she was playing with the messy strawberry blonde streaks. She had always adored Anna’s hair-color. So bright. Just like her. It looked the most beautiful in sunlight. There was nothing that you could compare to it. The stubborn locks where just like the person they belonged too.   
  
“I love you…”, Elsa whispered, seeing that Anna was drifting off into sleep. She tugged the blanket a little tighter around her sister.   
  
Elsa almost felt a little bad for how much she enjoyed this moment. After all Anna was sick and suffering. But being able to take care of her filled Elsa’s heart with glee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you tomorrow for day 17! Or the day after that… who knows… well, at least it’s already finished! ;) 
> 
> SO I FINALLY STARTED WRITING AGAIN AND AM ON MY WAY OF FINISHING THIS THING! The new chapters are a lot better than the last ones so maybe that hiatus should have happened earlier xD   
> However, sorry for making you wait for so long. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. :) 
> 
> Edit: I accidentally wrote another very first frick frack for them as chap 19 wHAT IS WRONG WITH ME


	17. 17th December

**17 th December **  
  
Anna was still feeling sick. She had slept for most of yesterday, but woke up eventually to cough and sneeze her heart and head out. Elsa felt horrible watching her sister like this. But she could offer some comfort and Anna can't remember ever having felt that good while being sick.   
  
Gerda was none stop cooking herbs into water, which were supposed to help the princess' throat but tasted horrible. The soup she made on the other side was definitely one of her specialties.   
  
Still feverish, Anna had told Elsa to let Gerda know how much she loves her more than once. Luckily however, the Queen wasn't very jealous about that, since she felt the same way about the famous soup.  
  
  
After spending all of yesterday in bed, Elsa decided to urge her sister to go for a little walk to one of the other rooms, just to keep her from becoming light headed. She kept asking if Anna was alright every two seconds despite it having been her idea to leave the bed.   
  
“I'm not that sick, Elsa”, Anna complained once in a while. Really, she just had a bad cough and a running nose. The fever was already a lot better.   
  
“I just don't want you to faint... you said you were dizzy.”, Elsas worry really knew no end.   
  
“But we're sitting right now... Like even if I did faint I wouldn't even fall. It'd be all soft and comfy”, Anna joked, leaning against the backrest. She was cuddled up next to Elsa under a soft and warm blanket. Anna brought her cup to her lips, completely not dizzy and not almost spilling it.   
  
“Anna...”, Elsa sighed. She was just worried.   
  
Despite her begging, all that was in the princess' hand was some tea. Hot chocolate would apparently make her cough worse. The warm fluid flushed down Anna's sore throat. It did actually feel good. But it was so disgusting that she was willing to suffer longer just for a little bit of chocolate. If only Elsa wasn't so keen on nursing her back to full health.   
  
“Don't you have some business to take care of..?”, Anna asked after a bit.   
  
“Work can wait until you feel better.”   
“So I only get to see you when I feel bad? That's like really not fair. I would be able to enjoy it so much more if I wasn't all snotty!”, she tried to give the blonde a seducing look. But it failed when she had to sneeze and cough at the same time. The sea of tissues around them provided a quick rescue.   
  
Elsa wasn't sure if she should be worried or laugh at the sound Anna had just made while shooting her germs around. “I'm the queen. I have to take care of the paperwork and such  _at some point._  But I don't want to leave you alone when you're sick...”   
  
Anna cleaned up her nose. “Yeeeeah, I knoooow” But all she wanted was to spend every day and every minute with her sister. Was that too much to ask for?   
  
“Hey, maybe we could do some baking again in a few days?”, she suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.   
  
Elsa smiled. “Sure.. why not.”   
  
“There's only 7 days left until Christmas”, Anna sunk down into the cushions, “Time went by  _so_ fast.” She already loved the thought of celebrating with Elsa, she couldn't even begin to imagine how great it would be in reality.   
  
Elsa watched her think. She could see that her sister was growing tired and sleepy again and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Anna looked at her a little surprised. “I love you...”, Elsa whispered. She couldn't say it often enough. Not ever.   
  
“I love you too.”, Anna snuggled closer, “You're great at taking care of me” She yawned and coughed a little. “Maybe I should just stay sick forever.”   
  
“Please don't”, Elsa answered a little more panicky than she had intended to sound. It still hurt to see Annas face so pale and listen to her complain about the aching throat.   
  
“Just kiddin' ...”, the strawberry blonde hummed, closing her eyes. She'd breath in Elsa's smell, if she could smell at the moment.   
  
Elsa watched her.   
  
“'m love you so...”   
  
She smiled.   
  
“I love you too...”   
  
“Soooooo much...”   
  
“I know...”, Elsa smiled silently, sometimes it worried her a little just how much she loved Anna. And it worried her that things couldn't possibly stay this nice and easy forever. And it worried her that maybe someday Anna wouldn't love her this much anymore.   
  
“f'-ever...”, Anna drifted back off into sleep and Elsa felt her heart swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was day 17! Next up: The 18th December :) 
> 
> somehow this sounds a little stiff? But I am actually very okay with the ending c:   
> Do let me know what you think and well; see you tomorrow or saturday (:


	18. 18th December

18th December   
  
“I am feeling so much better!”, Anna exclaimed as she threw the door to Elsa’s study open.   
  
The Queen jumped at the sudden interuption. “Anna!!”, she put a hand over her racing heart. “Please don’t do that again.”   
  
“Sorry”, can it quietly from Anna as she made her way over to her sister. Around her shoulders was a cosy blanket and she was still wearing sleepwear, but fresh ones.   
  
“I figured that you were still asleep.. Are you alright?”, it was still early in the morning. At least for Anna, who had the habit of sleeping in, especially now that she had a cold.   
  
“I’m fine. And it’s okay, Elsa. If you do you’re work now, you’ll have more time for me tomorrow, when I’ll be completely fine again”, Anna grinned.   
  
Elsa raised an eyebrow.   
  
“What are you working on”, a little cough followed that sentence, but it sounded a lot better than it had just yesterday and Elsa felt relieved.   
  
“Some of the trade papers for Corona. Nothing very interesting, but it has to be done.”   
  
“Can’t you just like tell other people to do this stuff? I mean, you’re the queen, right? You don’t have to do aaaaaall the paper work, do you? Like there are other people who could do that too?”   
  
“Of course I could do that.”, she paused to look at Anna, “If I was completely reckless. I don’t want anybody messing with these things, it could end very badly Anna. And I feel better about it when I do it myself.”   
  
And she did actually like to do some of it. Elsa had always been good with numbers and so especially the trading contracts were something she enjoyed after all. And despite that, she told herself that it would only be even more work to oversee everything if someone else did it. Having to correct and approve every detail would be draining.   
  
Anna took her eyes of the papers and walked over to the little sofa in the corner. “Will you be done soon?” She sounded bored already.   
  
Elsa sighed. “I am sorry.. I think this will take a few more hours. And I need to have it send away by tonight…”   
  
Anna let her head flop back dramatically, “How am I going to survive this?” And knowing that the door was closed and that they were alone, she added “Why did I have to fall in love with someone who spends so much time doing such boring things?”   
  
Elsa looked at her again.   
  
“Couldn’t I just fall for some, you know, prince who’s very late in the devolution of the throne..? Someone who could spend aaaaal they’re time with me when I please?”   
  
Elsa  glared a little. “We both know how you and princes end up.” Then she added “Especially the ones not in the line of succession.”   
  
Anna gasped in playful outrage. She didn’t got around noticing the tone of jealousy in Elsa’s voice though. “But come on”, she grinned, “You have to agree that Hans was very pretty… Anyone could have been fooled by that!”   
  
She still felt a little bad about the entire thing with him, but that didn’t keep her from saying those words. It’s been a while after all.   
  
Elsa huffed. “No he wasn’t.”   
  
“Yeeah, he totally was. That pretty face with the ginger hair…”, she pretend sighed.   
  
“You have no taste!”, Elsa growled.   
  
Anna laughed and looked at her sister. “But I fell in love with you!” She smirked.  Elsa looked up from her paperwork, her emotions written all over the beautiful face for once.   
  
Anna laughed even more. “Come ooooon, I was just joking, Elsa!”, she grinned. “Who cares about Hans! No one’s as hot as you! I mean wow okay. Hans doesn’t even come close at all. No one does, really. You’re just absolutely perfect in any possible way. I wouldn’t even know where to start!” The strawberryblondes eyes accidentally wandered down from her sisters face to her upper body and got stuck on her round breasts, neatly packed inside the dark green winter dress. Elsa was never cold despite the weather so she she didn’t wear very thick fabric. Anna didn’t even realize just how much she was starring until Elsa coughed to get her back into reality.   
  
“What?”, Anna looked up in surprise.   
  
Elsa’s face was red as a tomato. All the Hans talk long forgotten, and the only thing left now was a lot of embarrassment. “Anna-”, she tried for a sentence but didn’t really know what to say.   
  
Anna decided that she wouldn’t feel any shame about starring at those beautiful breasts and grinned widely at her sister. “Yes, my Queen?”   
  
“Oh god!”, Elsa quickly buried her face in her hand and Anna couldn’t stop herself from a loud laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit before ending in laughter again.   
  
Elsa was speechless. And so done right now. Why, Anna. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I was posting this!! AHH! But here’s Day 18!!   
> So next is 19 which is the one that I have to work on a little since i accidentally wrote another first time whoops~ But who cares! More frick frack!   
> See you snowflakes soon! :)


	19. 19th December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Nothing explict and no porn, but making out that leads to frick frack, there actually not even nudity in this, but I thought I should warn you people anyway... have fun!

19thDecember   
  
Anna giggled. She hadn’t felt the urge to cough all night and her nose was finally free again. Even her throat wasn’t sore anymore. But Elsa had felt so guilty after working all day, yesterday, that she had ended up cuddling with her sister afterwards and eventually fell asleep next to her.   
  
They had only been awake for a few minutes now. But Anna had already made a ton of stupid jokes that made Elsa smile. And nothing could make the princess as happy as the Queens beautiful smile. A nice ending to her cold.   
  
“I’m telling you!”, Anna grinned.   
  
“Please stop”, Elsa chuckled.   
  
The two were still caught in an embrace. Tangled legs brushed softly against each other. And their hands somehow ended up interwinded.   
  
Elsa moved one of her hands up to fix Anna’s messy hair. Hers always looked so much worse in the morning that the Queens did. But she loved it. She loved how it framed the lovely freckled face. She loved how it seemed to be everywhere. She loved how Anna complained about it and joked that maybe she was actually half troll for real. She simply loved all about it. All about Anna.   
  
The blonde didn’t realise how she’s been looking at her sister, not blinking and with eyes so full of admiration.   
It took Anna’s breath away to see Elsa’s blue orbs rest on her like this. Nothing would ever make her so complete, make her feel so loved and so at ease with the world and herself, as the love in Elsas eyes.   
  
“I love you”, the princess whispered. A bit afraid to pull her dear sister out of the reverie and straddle her.   
  
  
Elsa’s cheeks turned a pale shade of red when she realized that she’s been starring. “I love you too”, she quickly answered and Anna grinned when she leaned in to kiss her.   
  
Their lips were so soft on each other. Moving easily as if they had been made just for the sole purpose to kiss the opposite full pair. Somehow it always felt like this. They hadn’t had a single bad kiss. It was almost … magical. Elsa and Anna never wanted to set an end to this feeling. The world might as well go down when they had to stop being with each other.   
  
A little out of breath, they parted. Neither could really read the look in her sisters eyes. “Anna-”, Elsa started. But the ginger one was faster and pressed another kiss on her lips. Elsas hand was still in Anna’s hair and this time she used it to hold her head close. Burried in a strawberry blonde sea.   
  
A familiar feeling spread inside the girls. Need and want slowly captured the wildly fluttering butterflies. It had been a week since the last and first time they had given in to this. Both still too shy to really initiate anything. And then Anna had been sick. But she was all well again.  
  
Anna moved a little closer. Her hand was on Elsas side and slightly moved up to the small of her back, pressing her closer.   
  
The next time they parted to catch their breath, it took a little more effort to do so.   
  
“Elsa”, Anna moaned just when the blonde pulled in for another kiss. Not willing to break apart from the sweet touch. The kiss grew more heated and demanding with each moment.   
  
The hands they were holding, now found themselves in entirely different places on the other ones body.   
  
Elsa hummed as they kept making out. Anna’s hands wandered up and down her sisters sides.   
  
The Queen was still lost in the ginger hair with one but went seriously close to to her behind with the second hand. Unsure, she moved her hand ever so slowly. The urge to feel every least bit of skin under her fingers was strong and when Anna pressed her warm body against Elsas, she couldn’t stop from grabbing her rear. An approving sound left her throat and gave the blonde more confidence.   
  
The younger one’s right hand moved up to Elsas neck and the kiss was only broken so the moans could escape their swollen lips. Anna’s left hand was still on her loves side, but it moved steadily upwards and rested right beneath her breast. Equally unsure about how far they had wordlessly agreed to go.   
But she wanted. She wanted to go further so badly. Ever corner of her brain that was still active told her to go for it. How often had she stared at the perfectly formed chest of the blonde ice queen? And how often had she been able to touch it? Not often enough! That’s how often!    
  
Both of their minds were racing with unlimited speed and no results. Just want. They were already beyond words. The only thing they could use to express themselves now, were their bodies. And hell; it was fine by them.   
  
Just as Elsa used another breathing-break to kiss Anna’s jaw, the latter went for it and shyly took the breast in her hand. Elsa stirred for a second but only kissed her beloved one more forcefully. Oh god. If only this could never stop. Please.   
  
“Elsa”, Anna moaned. They felt more and more bold with each moment. And more willing to go a little bit further. Touch and feel whatever they could reach. Repeat what they had done last week.  Fondle and squeeze until they were moaning and gasping messes.   
  
“Ohgodelsa!!”   
  
“Ah- Anna-h!”   
  
There was no going back now. How on earth could they stop looking for more exposed skin and more places to kiss and touch now? This needed to become more frequent! Maybe a morning thing; like breakfast! God Anna would love breakfast like this! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up is day 20!! Probably posted by tomorrow. Maybe tonight. Who knows? Why does this feel so much better written than the other chapters???? Why???? They’re just making out to fancy words! What is writing even?! I don’t understand!!


	20. 20th December

20thDecember   
  
Getting up in the middle of the day was a little awkward, yesterday. Especially After what had happened. So the two girls were constantly blushing around each other for the rest of the 19th December. It pretty much felt like their first time all over again. Only that it was better. They had been a bit more confident and definitely more knowing than before.   
  
They were both so drunk on love, that they couldn’t get around sneaking away for kisses with every chance they had.   
Elsa and Anna were careful though. Not to let the kisses get as far as they did yesterday, who knew if they wouldn’t accidentally have sex again? It was always possible! After all, they did enjoy it a lot. And wouldn’t mind it happening again. But maybe it could be a little less suddenly the next time.   
  
All the care in the world was gone by now. They were completely head over heels.  _Even_ more than before. This had to become a regular thing!   
  
  
Breakfast fell at the usual time today.And they kept looking at each other. Thinking about what happened 24 hours earlier. So the sisters ate unnaturally quiet on this fine, bright morning.   
  
“… we could go build a snowman, today…”, Anna suggested with her mouth still full.   
Elsa looked up from the papers she had with her breakfast. Not for breakfast of course.   
“A snowman..?”, she needed a second to put meaning to Anna’s words.   
“Yeah”, the princess grinned.   
  
The blonde looked at her for a few seconds. “Anna, you just had a cold… I really don’t think thi-”   
  
“Oh come on. I don’t catch a cold every time it snows, do I?”, she pauses, “Otherwise… I’d already be coughing like crazy after yesterday!” A wide grin decorated her face and Elsa’s eyes widened, matching her rosy cheeks.   
  
“I-”   
  
“Yeeeees??”, she was keen on hearing that excuse. But Anna also knew that she’d never get an answer on her suggestion if their conversation went this way. “Come on, Elsa. It’ll be fun! And we won’t spend  _hours_  outside, so it’s fine. Let’s build a snowman!”   
  
Elsa took a deep breath. “Fine.”, was all she managed to say, still a little taken off guard.   
  
Anna grinned and went back to having breakfast. “But really”, she murmured, “that was a little funny yesterday.”   
  
Elsa just wished she could bury her head somewhere.   
  
  
Once the two were done with breakfast and fulfilled some of their daily tasks (meaning a bit of work, getting ready, helping out in the kitchen and what not), Elsa picked Anna up from the hall where she’d been hanging out after Gerda dismissed her.   
  
Seeing that her sister was deep in thoughts, the blonde walked up to her quietly and knelt down next to Anna. She brushed her hair away and went as close to Anna’s ear as she could without straddling her.   
  
“ _Do you wanna build a snowma~an_?”, she mimicked her sister, who yelped in shock and surprise, quickly sitting up.   
  
“Elsa!!!”, she almost screamed, “Don’t do that!” She felt her ear pulsing from the feeling of hot breath meeting the shell.   
  
Elsa giggled behind the back of her hand. “I am sorry, Anna”, she wasn’t. At all. “I had to…” She looked at her with sorry, blue, puppy eyes.   
“Hmpf.”, Anna didn’t believe the Queen.   
Elsa got up and kissed her.   
They looked at each other.   
  
“So?”   
“I am offended that you even had to ask!”   
“I-”   
  
“Let’s go!”, Anna jumped up and grabbed her sisters hand, almost running out of the room, “The snow looks great today. All  _freshly fallen_  and  _soft_.” The princess grinned cheekily.    
  
If it wasn’t for the tone of her voice, Elsa would have overheard the little innuendo. She had to find a way of stopping her from doing this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this was Day 20! I’ll warn you right here, I accidentally wrote some feels into 21, so stay tuned. We’re closing in on the grand finale. :)   
> Thanks for reading everyone <3


End file.
